11월
by Lady Schnabel
Summary: 소재를 주신 단호박님께 이 픽을 바칩니다! 여러분 딸바보 데릭은 진리에요.
1. Chapter 1

제 망상력에 불을 지펴주신 단호박님께 이 글을 바칩니다.

공기가 차가웠다. 살을 저미는 싸한 추위였다. 또 밤사이에 히터가 나간 듯 했다. 오후로 익어가는 햇살이 침대 위에 펼쳐져 있었으나 그 조각 같은 온기로 추위를 물리치기에는 무리였다. 데릭이 이불을 몽창 긁어 모아 몸에 둘둘 말자 졸지에 이불 바깥으로 쫓겨난 스타일즈는 싫은 소리를 투덜거리며 머리맡의 탁상시계를 더듬었다. 어정쩡하게 상체를 비틀어 억지로 뜬 눈으로 시계를 노려보는 폼새가 어지간히도 일어나기 싫은 모양이었다.

"벌써 여덟 시 반이야." 시계를 팽개치고 다시 늘어진 스타일즈가 중얼거렸다. 그와 동시에 그는 데릭이 훔쳐간 이불을 어떻게든 되찾으려 안간힘을 쓰기 시작했다.

"오늘 토요일이잖아?"

"일요일이거든. 어제 스콧네 집들이가 토요일이었지."

"Even better. 난 아홉 시까지 안 일어날 건데."

데릭은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 스타일즈는 곧 이불을 되찾는 걸 포기하고 대신 이불 밑으로 꿈지럭거리며 손을 집어넣었다.

"으- 너 손 왜 이렇게 차가워?" 데릭이 화들짝 놀라며 몸을 움찔거렸다.

"글쎄? 누구누구씨가 이불을 다 가져가서?"

"내려가서 히터 좀 켜고 와."

데릭이 베개에 머리를 파묻으며 말했다. 다 죽어가는 목소리였다. 스타일즈는 콧방귀를 뀌며 데릭의 목에 얼굴을 묻었다. 아직도 술 냄새가 희미하게 났다. 얼굴은 보나마나 부어 있을 게 뻔하고 수염이 덥수룩하게 자라났을 테지만 스타일즈는 그런 것보다 데릭이 어리광을 부린다는 사실이 더 좋았다.

"언제는 손에 물 한 방울 안 묻히게 해준다며? 리디아가 그런 말 믿지 말라고 했을 때 들었어야 했는데."

"그건 네가 나한테 한 말이고. 그리고 히터 켜는데 물은 왜 묻혀?"

"어쨌든, 누군 숙취 안 오냐!"

투덜거리던 스타일즈가 버럭 소리를 지르며 손가락으로 데릭의 배를 간질이자 데릭이 비명을 지르며 이불을 튕겨냈다. 스타일즈는 낄낄거리며 잽싸게 이불 아래로 파고들어가 데릭을 끌어안았다. 데릭은 한숨을 내쉬며 이불을 코 아래까지 덮었다.

"이러면 히터 필요 없잖아."

"코 시려."

"늑대는 추위에 강하지 않나? 이렇게 추위를 타면서 그 불탄 집에서는 어떻게 살았대? 문이고 창문이고 구멍이 숭숭 뚫려 있던데."

"좋아서 살았던 건 아니지." 데릭이 스타일즈 머리에 얼굴을 부볐다. "너 머리에서 냄새 난다."

스타일즈가 콧방귀를 뀌며 무릎으로 데릭의 배를 콱 찼다.

"그럼 니 몸에선 꽃향기가 나는 줄 아냐, Sourwolf? 내려가서 빵이나 먹어, 나중에 숙취 때문에 고생하지 말고."

"히터."

"아 진짜 그 놈의 히터 타령."

사실 이불 속이 따듯해서 그냥 이대로 잠이 들었으면 했다. 데릭은 스타일즈의 엉덩이를 톡톡 두들기며 다시 눈을 감았다. 히터 돌아가는 소리만 빼면 사방이 고요했다.

…응?

"히터, 돌아가는데?" 스타일즈가 멍하니 중얼거렸다. 둘의 눈이 마주쳤다. 무슨 소리냐고 콧방귀를 뀌려던 데릭은 웅웅거리는 소리가 들리자 고개를 들어 첝장을 보곤 끙끙거리며 몸을 일으켜 침대 바로 위에 자리한 히터 아래에 손을 갖다 댔다. 따듯한 바람이 입김처럼 손에 부딪혔다. 방은 여전히 차가웠다. 스타일즈가 몸을 일으켜 이불을 몸에 둘둘 말고 침대 위에 선 데릭의 다리를 툭툭 쳤다.

"고장?"

"아니."

"근데 왜 이렇게 춥지?"

그 때 창문에 뭔가가 퍽 날아왔다. 눈뭉치였다. 깔깔거리는 웃음소리가 자지러지게 피어났다. 그와 동시에 데릭의 얼굴이 방금 창문으로 날아와 뭉개진 눈뭉치처럼 새하얗게 변했다. 오늘 바깥은 영하라고 했는데.

"로라!"

스타일즈가 말릴 새도 없이 데릭은 잠옷 바람으로 – 그것도 웃옷은 안 입고 바지만 입은 채로 – 침대를 박차고 나갔다. 말 그대로 박차고 나가는 바람에 매트리스가 프레임에서 반쯤 밀려나가 스타일즈는 악 하는 비명과 함께 제풀에 바닥으로 나가 떨어져 버렸다. 프레임이 안 망가진 게 다행이었다. 지금까지 격렬한 밤일로 부숴먹은 프레임과 매트리스가 몇이던가. 작년에는 프레임 살 돈이 도저히 모이질 않아 몇 달이고 싸구려 매트리스만 달랑 놓고 잔 것을 생각하면 – 잠깐.

이번에는 스타일즈의 얼굴이 백지장처럼 변했다.

"세상에, 난방비!"


	2. Chapter 2

데릭은 빛의 속도로 로라의 옷장에서 외투와 모자와 장갑을 꺼내 밖으로 달려나갔다. 맨발에 웃통을 벗은 채로 말이다. 삼십 초 뒤 계단을 구르다시피 내려온 스타일즈가 현관을 닫을 때까지 로라는 내복 차림으로 눈밭에 주저앉 섞어 조막만한 눈뭉치를 만들고 있었다. 고사리 손이 빨갛게 얼어붙어 있었고 콧물도 줄줄 흘렀지만 뭐가 그리 좋은지 배실배실 웃고 있는 모습에 스타일즈는 성이 버럭 나려던 걸 겨우 참아냈다.

"자다 말고 언제 나왔어? 또 감기 걸려서 열 나면 어쩌려고-"

데릭이 허둥지둥 로라의 머리에 코알라 모자를 씌우고 외투를 입히며 말했다. 옷도 제대로 안 입고 발도 맨발인 사람 입에서 나올 말인가 싶어 스타일즈는 한숨을 내쉬며 문을 닫고 부엌으로 갔다. 데릭은 자기 손으로 아이의 손을 문질러 데우고는 얼른 장갑을 씌웠다. 답답하다는 로라의 코맹맹이 투정이 부엌 창문을 통해 스며들었다.

누가 보면 데릭이 배 아파 아이인줄로 착각할 만큼 데릭은 로라에게 유난히 약했다. 하기사 곱슬곱슬한 갈색 머리에 투명한 눈을 가진 오동통한 다섯 살 배기 여자아이에게 누가 약해지지 않을까마는, 데릭이 로라에게 보이는 애착은 스타일즈의 애초 예상을 완전히 뒤엎는 것이었다. 로라는 데릭의 아이도 아닐뿐더러 스타일즈조차 그 존재를 알지 못했던 아이였으니까. 예고 없는 별똥별처럼 로라가 나타난 날 스타일즈는 거실에서 엄마를 찾으며 훌쩍이는 두 살짜리 아이보다 어느 새 사라진 데릭의 안위가 걱정되어 밤새도록 숲을 헤맸다. 어두컴컴한 숲 속에서 그의 연인 대신 시뻘건 눈동자를 가진 무언가를 찾게 될까 두려워 그 한여름 밤 내내 사시나무처럼 벌벌 떨며.

그 이야기는 다음에 하도록 하자. 스타일즈가 커피를 내리며 중얼거렸다. 결국엔 해피 엔딩으로 끝날 우중충한 이야기니까.

스타일즈는 커피를 두 잔 들고 밖으로 나왔다. 데릭이 눈 쌓인 마당에 서서 전깃줄 사이로 자라난 나뭇가지를 노려보고 있었다. 로라는 숲 가장자리에 쓰러진 나무 등걸 위를 어리숙한 체조 선수처럼 뒤뚱거리며 걸었다.

"오늘은 저거 좀 잘라야겠는데."

스타일즈는 커피를 건네며 외투 깃을 여미었다. 나무를 바라보며 커피를 한 모금 마신 데릭은 곧 미간을 찡그리며 잔을 내려다보았다.

"왜 이렇게 달아?"

"어, 미안. 내 거다. 자."

"전기톱은 있고. 사다리 저번에 썼던 거, 그거 아버지께 돌려 드렸던가?"

"아직 창고에 있을걸. 근데 저걸 우리가 자를 필요 있나? 전기회사에 연락하면 자르러 올 텐데."

"갈게요 갈게요 하면서 또 몇 주씩 기다리게 만들겠지. 나야 전기가 없어도 상관 없지만 한겨울에 난방 끊겨서 로라 감기 걸리면 병원-"

코를 찡그리며 반쯤 식은 커피를 한입에 털어 넣고 스타일즈는 고개를 저었다. 해가 갈수록 이 늑대인간은 전에 알던 뻣뻣하고 융통성 없는 짐승이 아니라 뭔가 다른 것으로 변해가는 게, 그는 이걸 좋아해야 할지 말아야 할 지 도대체 알 수가 없었다.

"옛써. 거기까지. 그 뒤는 내 대사고. 근데 굳이 사다리 쓸 필요 없이 그냥 뛰어 올라가면 안 돼나?"

"차력 쇼를 보고 싶으면 서커스에 가야지."

데릭은 콧방귀를 뀌곤 홱 돌아서 로라륻 데리고 집으로 들어갔다. 스타일즈는 자리에 쪼그려 앉아 눈으로 머그잔을 씻어내다가 한참이 지나서야 데릭이 농담을 했다는 걸 깨달았다. 그는 몸을 일으키며 실성한 사람처럼 혼자 낄낄댔다. 데릭이 부엌 창문으로 그를 이상한 사람처럼 내다보는 게 느껴졌지만 상관없었다.

벌써 시간이 참 많이 흘렀다고, 그는 면도를 하러 이층 욕실로 올라가며 생각했다.

고등학교를 졸업하고 그들은 모두 뿔뿔이 흩어졌다.

졸업 프롬에서 부둥켜 안고 눈물 콧물을 짜낸 건 두말할 것도 없이 스타일즈와 에리카였다. 로빈 훗의 영혼이 빙의한 것처럼 활을 쏴 대던(주로 스콧과 데릭을 향해) 알리슨은 졸업식 전에 양궁 국가대표로 발탁되어 뜬금없이 한국으로 전지훈련을 떠났고, 리디아는 프린스턴 대학에서 여왕처럼 모셔갔다. 잭슨은 라크로스를 하겠다고 고집을 부리다가 결국 모두의 당초 예상대로 리디아를 따라갔다. 에리카는 커뮤니티 컬리지에 입학했다. 여태껏 경찰에 쫓기는 신세인 아이작은 프롬에도 나타나지 않았다. 보이드는 동네 정비소에 일자리를 구했고, 스콧은 알리슨이 떠났다며 우울한 벨라 스완 코스프레를 하다가 모아둔 돈으로 배낭여행을 떠났다. 의외였던 사실은 그 상심한 남자 벨라 스완이 떠나는 날 공항에 데릭이 나타났단 것이었다. 데릭은 자기 핸드폰을 넘겨 주며 로밍을 해 놨으니 문제가 생기면 연락하라고, 당부도 아니고 마치 싫음 말고, 라는 투로 말했다. 스타일즈는 머리를 한 대 맞은 표정으로 데릭을 멍하니 쳐다보며 그럼 저게 제이콥인가, 라는 실없는 생각을 했다.

이상한 일이었다.

"어떻게 알고 온 거야?"

스콧이 검색대를 통과하는 걸 보며 스타일즈가 물었다. 데릭은 재킷 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣은 채 서 있다가 말 없이 돌아섰다. 잠시 후 그가 없어졌단 걸 안 스타일즈는 주변을 두리번거리다 근처에서 프리페이드 핸드폰을 사고 있는 데릭을 발견했다. 그는 서류 몇 군데에 사인을 하고 현금으로 계산했다. 핸드폰 박스를 휴지통에 버린 그는 스타일즈에게 눈짓을 했다.

"가자."

갈수록 종잡을 수 없는 상황이었다.

"혹시 여기까지 걸어 온 거…?"

스타일즈가 핸들을 틀며 물었다. 지프는 곧 공항을 빠져 나와 고속도로로 접어들었다. 데릭은 조수석 창문 밖만 하염없이 바라보았다. 말 한 마디 없이.

"맙소사, 진짜로?"

"내가 왜 여기까지 걸어 오냐, 멍청아."

데릭이 불쑥 말했다. 스타일즈는 그를 흘깃 보면 씩 웃었다.

"이야, 이젠 말도 하네. 그나저나 온다고 말을 했으면 내가 태워다 줄 수 있었는데. 에드워드가 떠난 벨라 스완을 에스코트하는 제이콥-"

"입 좀 다물래?

"여보세요, 지금 누가 누구 차에 실려가고 있더라?"

"…스콧이 뭐라고 떠들어도 그 놈은 내 책임이야."

"걔 분명히 핸드폰 잃어버릴걸."

"요점은 그게 아니라,"

"아, 알아. 안다고. 간다는 놈 고집을 막을 수도 없고 넌 네가 할 수 있 거지. 핸드폰을 줬다는 건 그걸 잃어버리든 말든 무슨 일 일어나면 반드시 나한테 연락해라, 그 말을 분명히 하려던 거잖아. Jesus, 어린애 취급하긴."

둘은 입을 꾹 다물었다. 왜 자신이 불쑥 짜증을 낸 건지 스타일즈는 당황스러웠다. 그러나 뱉을 말을 주워담을 수 있는 것도 아니라(실은 별로 그러고 싶지도 않았고) 한동안 아무런 대화도 오가지 않았다. 스타일즈는 운전에 집중했고, 데릭은 창 밖의 풍경만 노려보았다.

비콘 힐즈에 거의 다 왔을 즈음 데릭이 입을 열었다.

"넌 언제 가냐."

"응?"

"대학."

스타일즈는 힐끗 데릭을 곁눈질했다. 그는 여전히 창 밖을 보고 있었다. 문득 입 안이 바짝 말랐다.

"하하하, 왜? 짐 나르는 거 도와주려고? 근데 스포츠카 트렁크보다 내 차에 짐 실을 공간이 더 많은 거 알지?"

"언제 가냐고."

"어디로 가는지는 안 묻게?"

"언제냐고."

하여튼 고집은.

"다음주 주말."

가슴께가 당겼다. 벌써 그렇게 됐나. 다음주 주말. 짐도 아직 다 못 쌌는데.

"…그래."

거기서 대화가 끊겼다. 스타일즈는 데릭의 지하 창고의 입구가 있는 골목 앞에 차를 세웠다. 새벽 세 시의 노란 빛 음침한 거리에는 고양이 울음소리만 스산했다.

"어, 음- 그럼, 이제 한동안 볼 일 없겠네 Mr Sourwolf,"

스타일즈는 자기가 말해 놓고도 머쓱해 머리를 긁적이며 허허 웃었다. 시선이 느껴져 고개를 돌리니 데릭이 그를 바라보고 있었다. 입술이 일자로 꽉 다물려 있었다. 이번엔 또 뭐가 심기에 거슬린 건지, 스타일즈는 데릭이 자신을 향해 손을 뻗자 반사적으로 몸을 뒤로 뺐다.

커다란 손이 머리 위에 엉거주춤 내려앉았다.

"건강해라. …이상한 일에 휘말리지 말고."

밤송이 같은 머리를 두어 번 쓰다듬더니, 데릭은 어느 샌가 차에서 내려 골목 저쪽으로 걸어가고 있었다. 그가 가로등 불빛 너머로 사라져 보이지 않을 때까지 스타일즈는 자기 머리를 더듬으며 멍하니 골목을 바라보았다.

떠나기 전날 밤 에리카와 아이작이 찾아왔다. 스타일즈는 밤중에 창문이 드르륵 열리는 소리에 깨어나 어둠 속에 둥둥 떠 있는 노란 눈동자 네 개를 발견했다. 분명히 놀라야 할 상황이었지만 그는 너무나도 익숙하게 머리맡의 스탠드를 켜고 일어나 앉았다. 에리카와 아이작은 가기 전에 인사를 하러 왔다고 했다.

"데릭은?"

에리카와 아이작은 서로를 바라보았다.

"못 온대."잠시 후 에리카가 태연히 말했다.

"어… 그래."

하긴 스물 다섯(실제로는 이제 겨우 스물 하나인) 사내가 한밤중에 이제 막 고등학교를 졸업한 애의 방으로 몰래 기어들어온다는 상황이 썩 달갑지는 않았지만.

"가면 언제 오는데?"

"사 년제니까 한동안 있을걸. 차로 두 세 시간밖에 안 되니까 가끔 주말에 오겠지만 당분간은 적응해야 하니까 좀 붙어 있을라고. 그래도 명절에는 올 거고."

"자주 와라. 되도록이면 아주 자주 와."아이작이 심각한 얼굴로 중얼거렸다.

"당연하지. 나 없으면 뭐 제대로 돌아가는 일이 있긴 하냐?" 스타일즈가 낄낄거리며 과장스레 말했다.

아이작과 에리카가 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 그들은 노란 눈을 부라리며 스타일즈를 노려보다가 미리 약속이라도 한 듯 동시에 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. 에리카는 팔짱을 끼고 고개를 저었고 아이작은 이마를 문질렀다.

"난 벌써부터 겁난다고."

"읭? 진짜?"

"너 말고… 데릭이."

그 말에 에리카가 눈을 부라리며 아이작의 허리를 콱 찔렀다. 아이작은 옆으로 휘청거리며 팔을 벌렸다. "아, 왜?"

"헛소리 고만 하고, 이제 가자."

에리카는 투덜거리는 아이작을 끌고 창문을 열었다.

"잠깐, 잘 가라는 말도 안 해? 고작 언제 오는지 물어보려고 온 거냐, 너네? 내가 고작 그런 존재야? 배트맨이라며! 캣우먼이 내가 그리울 거라며!"

아이작을 먼저 내려 보낸 에리카가 창문에 걸터앉아 스타일즈를 돌아보았다. 그녀는 '한심한 놈'이라는 표정으로 고개를 절레절레 흔들었다.

"너도 고생깨나 하겠다."

로라는 소파에 담요를 덮고 웅크려 앉아 만화를 보며 깔깔거렸다. 스타일즈는 담요를 나눠 덮고 그 옆에 앉아 멍하니 드랙퀸 미어캣이 하이에나들 앞에서 훌라를 추며 돼지를 먹으라고 종용하는 걸 보고 있었다. 데릭은 위층으로 올라가 옷을 입고 내려왔다.

"뭐 봐?"

"세기의 명작."스타일즈와 로라가 동시에 대답했다. 데릭은 떨떠름한 얼굴로 로라 옆에 주저앉아 담요를 끌어당겼다.

나른한 오전이었다. 아홉 시 반 즈음 만화영화가 끝나고 자리에서 일어난 그들은 베이컨과 계란 후라이를 먹고 그날의 계획을 세웠다. 계획이래 봤자 나무를 자르고 마트에 갔다가 너무 자라난 데릭의 머리를 자르고 돌아오는 것이었다. 아침을 먹고 로라는 다시 티비 앞으로 돌아가 도롱이처럼 담요를 말고 누웠고 데릭과 스타일즈는 사다리와 전기톱을 들고 마당으로 나갔다. 무려 한 시간을 끙끙거린 결과로 잘린 나뭇가지를 멋지게 전선 위로 떨어뜨린 그들은 로라가 티비가 끊겼다며 달려 나올 때까지 망연자실하게 반 토막이 나 채찍처럼 춤추는 전선을 바라보았다.

"…그러게 전기회사에 연락을 하자니까."

데릭은 조용히 나무에서 내려와 사다리와 톱을 치우고 어디론가 전화를 두 통 걸었다. 이십 분 후 그들은 냉장고에 있던 것들을 아이스박스에 쓸어 담고 옷가지를 챙겨 지프에 올랐다. 스타일즈는 아버지네로 가는 길 내내 전기회사가 청구할 금액을 예상하며 공포에 떨었고 데릭은 죄인의 얼굴로 말이 없었으며 로라는 할아버지를 본다고 신이 나 있었다.


End file.
